Kanae Itō
| birth_date = | birth_place = Nagano Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actress, Singer | years_active = | spouse = | partner = | website = http://kana2542.jugem.jp/ }} is a Japanese voice actress and singer who was born in Nagano Prefecture. She is affiliated with Aoni Production and music publisher Lantis. History After graduating from high school, Kanae enrolled at the Amusement Media Academy, a vocational school for voice actors and artists, and graduated in 2007. http://www.amgakuin.co.jp/contents/?p=4544&author=7&cat=7 Prior to graduating she was a member of two voice acting groups called and before both groups disbanded in December 2005 and January 28, 2007 respectively. Her first major role came in 2007 when she played the lead heroine, Amu Hinamori, from the anime Shugo Chara!. The show became a hit and Kanae was praised by critics. Since then, she has voiced Amu in other Shugo Chara! franchises including radio serials, drama CDs and video games. Despite being a relatively new voice actress, she has voiced a variety of characters ranging from tsundere teenagers (Fumino Serizawa of Mayoi Neko Overrun!) to sexy, mature characters (Airi from Queen's Blade). Her versatility has gotten her major roles in some recent anime. She and fellow voice actress Aki Toyosaki are good friends who worked together on several anime including Shugo Chara!, To Love-Ru and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (both also hosted the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun web radio show, Radio no Railgun Radio no Railgun). She was also nominated for "Best Rookie Voice Actress," at the 4th Seiyu Awards. Voice roles Major roles in bold. Anime roles * Asobi ni Iku yo! (Erisu) * Birdy the Mighty Decode (Natsumi Hayamiya) * Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (Natsumi Hayamiya) * Gegege no Kitarō (Child at the inn (ep 84); Female (ep 89); Girl (eps 42, 75); Yoriko (ep 95)) * Gintama (Girl A (ep 110)) * Hatara Kizzu Maihamu Gumi (Kumi) * Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai (Elsea de Lute Irma) * Kiddy Girl-and (Belle (ep 6)) * Kin'iro no Corda (female (ep 27)) * Kyō, Koi wo Hajimemasu (Tsubaki Hibino) * Mayoi Neko Overrun! (Fumino Serizawa) * Motto To Love-Ru (Nana Astar Deviluke) * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi (Ringo Akai) * One Piece (Boa Hancock (Young)) * Queen's Blade -Rurō no Senshi- (Airi) * Queen's Blade:Gyokuza o Tsugumono (Airi) * Shakugan no Shana S (Junko Ōgami) * Shinryaku! Ika Musume (Sanae Nagatsuki) * Shugo Chara! (Amu Hinamori; Dia) * Shugo Chara! Party! (Amu Hinamori; Dia) * Shugo Chara!! Doki— (Amu Hinamori; 'Dia) * ''Sora no Manimani ('''Mihoshi Akeno) * Taishō Yakyū Musume (Koume Suzukawa) * The World God Only Knows (Elucia de Lut Ima(Elci)) * To Love-Ru OVA as (Nana Astar Deviluke) * Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (Ruiko Saten) Video game roles * Dynasty Warriors 7 (Wang Yuanji) * Shining Hearts (Nellis, Amyl, and Aerie) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (Kanonno Earhart) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 (Kanonno Earhart) Music in anime * For Asobi Ni Ikuyo she sang "Happy Sunshine" * For Mayoi Neko Overrun! she participated with Yuka Iguchi and Ayana Taketatsu in both the opening song "Happy New Nyaa (はっぴぃ にゅう にゃあ)" and ending song "Ichalove Come Home! (イチャラブ Come Home!)". * For Queen's Blade: Gyokuza o Tsugumono she performed the ending song "Buddy-body" together with Rie Kugimiya and Yuko Goto. * For Shugo Chara and Shugo Chara!! Doki— she has performed several insert songs. * For Taishō Yakyū Musume she performed both the opening song "Romantic Strike (浪漫ちっくストライク)" (together with Mai Nakahara, Kana Ueda and Mamiko Noto and ending song "Yume Miru Kokoro (ユメ・ミル・ココロ)". * For Shinryaku! Ika Musume she performed the ending theme song, "Metamerism （メタメリズム）." References External links * Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people ar:كاناي إيتو fr:Kanae Itō ko:이토 가나에 ja:伊藤かな恵 ru:Ито, Канаэ tl:Kanae Ito zh:伊藤加奈惠